Tigeroid or Dragonoid?
by Join The 3.14 Club
Summary: Tai Chi Chasers Fic. AU, Finn and Jahara are siblings. Finn lives a normal life when his sister is taken away by scary men with dragon scales. Later, they come back for him, and he realizes he is a dragonoid. But Hak says he's a tigeroid. So which is he


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tai Chi Chasers and I do not own Kabuto from Naruto!

Don't ask

Chapter 1: destruction

Finn POV I was doing my science homework when I heard a loud noise coming from the front hall. I thought it was nothing until it came again. I was confused. No one at school liked me. Everyone just called me icy and cold hearted. Then it became louder. I knew not to open the door or even let them know I was here. Jahara had told me that years ago, once I started staying home alone until she came back. Since she was in middle school and I was in elementary school, I got home before she did. I decided to stay out of their view but see who it was. When I got to the front hall, I was horrified by the sight. There was a giant sword stuck through the middle of the door! I could see it slowly moving towards the doorknob, and I could tell what the person was trying to do. He was trying to break in by destroying the lock keeping me safe. As he cut closer, I ran and hid under my bed so I might be spared. I was still holding my science textbook, so I brought it under the bed with me. I could hear the door open and the knob fall off. This was it, they had broken in. "This could be my final hour," I whispered as I panicked silently. As they came into the room I saw human feet but they had scales covering their arms and cheeks. I quickly checked my textbook to see if any such thing existed, and nothing like that exists or ever existed. Could I be hallucinating because I was so terrified, it was very possible.

When it sounded like they left I crawled out from under the bed just to find myself face to face with a crazy man with a whip. When I tried to move he hit me back and I hit my head on the mattress jerking my head backwards. He proceeded to do this every time I had the idea of moving. After being hit so many times I just lay there looking out the window, waiting for Jahara to come and help me. The man left, and I felt the safest I had in the last hour. My safety soon relinquished as soon as an ugly man with a giant hammer came in to pound me till I died. Jahara couldn't save me now; it was too late. His man hit me against the wall laughing as I screamed in pain, and just as I thought nothing could get worse Jahara came walking towards the scene not having a clue about what was happening inside. I heard a high screech coming from outside. She had probably seen the broken knob on the ground. I wanted to run to her and tell her everything and ask for her help, but he would hit me anytime I tried to move. Just then I heard one of them say "Leave the boy alone, get the girl."

I knew Jahara would be injured as well so I tried to break my bedroom window to get out with her before they could get her, but I had little to no strength, so it failed. Just then I heard something that sounded like an aircraft takeoff. I looked outside to see if Jahara was still there, and she wasn't! They had kidnapped my sister! I was alone, having only a destroyed home for shelter. I thought of just staying in here, when my thoughts were interrupted by smoke entering my room and a loud crackling noise. Fire, I screamed as I could feel it heating up my bedroom and all the house! I pulled open the floorboards and grabbed the metal baseball bat I always kept in there. I smashed the window and barely jumped out. Now I had absolutely no place to live. Only pieces of wood were left of our house.

I immediately went to the shed to get the hammer, nails and all the other tools, and began to build a tree house on top of the biggest tree in our yard. After about five hours I was done and I had made a rope ladder to get up to my tree-house. I got the old air mattress that we used for camping and put it up here, and I got my alarm clock that ran on batteries.

The next day after school I had plans to go out and use the $500 I had saved to get some more things, but for right now I had to sleep.


End file.
